


I'm Not Her

by Decaykid



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Wanda's death, Lorna wonders if she can fill the absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Her

It's an accident.

She pulls him away from the team once they reach HQ, dragging him into her office. Their clothes are tattered, they're beat, emotions are high and patience is thin. They both know where this is going because they've had this talk a thousand times before, and Lorna feels it's been one too many.

She accuses him of not having his head in the game. His distraction on the field nearly cost them this time. She knows Wanda's death has shaken him, but there is a time and a place for everything. The battlefield is no place for mourning. And he gets defensive, Pietro always gets defensive. He's aware of his mistakes, he doesn't need someone pointing them out to him. But he doesn't say these things, instead pettily bringing up her budding relationship with their teammate Remy, the known thief.

What was meant to be a civil conversation quickly turns into a shouting match, neither party refusing to hear the other out as each attempts to yell louder than the other as accusations are aimlessly thrown about.

In a way that only siblings can, as quickly as the argument starts, it stops the moment Pietro sees the tears threatening to spill over Lorna's bright green eyes. Her lips quiver in determination, her hands shake at her sides and in the moment his anger deflates.

"Lorna, I-"

She closes her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks, dragging through the dirt and grime on her face. In a blur of movement he is there, one hand rubbing soothing circles on her back, the other runs through her green hair.

"I am sorry I upset you, Lorna. I have been selfish lately. I..." he sighs, struggling for words.

"It's not your fault," she cries, keeping her face buried against his chest until she can compose herself. However, he places his hands on either side of her face, gently wiping her tears away. She bites her bottom lip, taking a sudden interest in the floor. His hand comes to rest under her chin, tilting her head to look up. She forces herself to meet his gaze. His powder blue eyes soften when they meet hers.

"Your eyes are the same shade as Wanda's." His face falls a bit.

"Pietro," she says solemnly, placing her hands over his. "I know that you and Wanda are... were inseparable and that you two have been through so much together and now she's gone and it's always been the two of you and..." She huffs, determined to make it through this without crying.

"That's the thing. It's always just been you two. But now Wanda is gone. And now it's just you and me. And I am not Wanda. I look at you everyday and I see you're struggling, I see you're alone, but you're not the only one, and I want to reach out, to help, but I don't know how because I'm not Wanda and I can't just look at you and know what you are feeling. But I-I want to."

Her bottom lip trembles, but she made it through. A moment of anticipatory silence befalls the two, then Pietro's lips are on hers, soft, almost like a breeze. Lorna freezes, pulls away unexpectedly. Pietro immediately stops, pulling away.

"I'm sorry," he whispers and she looks up at him, contemplating. Then she places her hands on his shoulders. She closes her eyes as she slowly leans in. Pietro raises an eyebrow, but makes no movement. Her lips ghost his, hovering before she places her mouth against his. She stays there a second before pulling away. A moment later their mouths meet again, this time she uses a bit more force, moving her lips against his, prompting a response from him. They move slowly at first, testing things out, trying to find a rhythm.

Lorna encircles her arms around his neck, running her tongue across his bottom lip in a permissive gesture, he quickly obliges, parting his lips and opening his mouth to her. He slides his tongue against hers and she immediately breaks the kiss.

"I'm sorry Pietro... I just can't." She breathes out, flustered and embarrassed as the reality of the situation sets in. He leans in, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll leave you be," he whispers. A breeze wisps through the room and he's gone.

She sits in her desk chair, her fingers on her lips and _oh god she semi-made out with her half-brother_. Head still spinning, Remy interrupts her thoughts when he walks into the room.

"You okay chere? Things sounded like they got pretty intense in here."

"Yeah, everything's okay."

"You look a bit stressed," he says, moving behind her to rub her shoulders. She swallows down the fit of hysterical laughter that threatens to erupt from within. "I know a few ways that can get you destressed," Remy says mischievously. Lorna returns his smirk with one of her own. She's all too eager to put the events of very recent past behind her, that is, until Remy moves in for a kiss. Lorna holds up her hand, placing her fingertips on his lips.

"On second thought, a movie night sounds kinda nice."


End file.
